


Unusual Events

by LUZX



Category: Persona 4, Persona 4 Arena Ultimax - Fandom
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, im not good at this whole tagging thing im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUZX/pseuds/LUZX
Summary: It's a few years in the future, Sho Minazuki occasionally likes to visit Yu in his apartment.Though, this time something odd happens.
Relationships: Minazuki Sho/Narukami Yu
Kudos: 11





	Unusual Events

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever made, so I ask you don't judge too heavily. Thank you!!

Sho. Sho Minazuki. Yu thought about him a lot. He thought about the person he was, the person he’s grown to be. Life was fascinating for the two. With Sho around, life had only gotten more interesting. From the day Yu returned home, Sho had followed him. Yu had imagined he’d be gone for good, as much as he wanted to believe Sho’s  _ “I’ll kill you for sure one day.”  _ It felt as though he wouldn’t return. 

Well, Yu was wrong.  _ Very _ wrong.

It was on the night Yu returned home from his long train ride. He’d been walking home with his bag hanging over his shoulder and his phone in hand, talking to Yosuke. Looking up, Sho was hopping from one building to another. That boy could jump at astonishing heights. He was fast, strong, capable of a lot. Had Sho seen Yu as well? He had to. The male was in the same area he was. Yu eagerly tried to finish up his talk before cutting the call with Yosuke short and slipping his way silently into an alleyway. Yu was excited, impatient, why was he so interested in such an event? The silver-headed boy hoped to God that the other male had followed him intentionally. Yu waited. He waited for Sho to approach him within that alleyway, and it would not be long before he did too. 

It had been a couple of years from that now. Yu now lived in an apartment and had a decent paying job. As for Sho, he liked to travel. He couldn’t sit still, so he enjoyed going places and trying new things. Sometimes, if Yu had the free time, he’d tag along. And then other times, Sho would stay at Yu’s place for a little while. 

Sho had grown a lot since Yu and he first met. Not in size, but personality. At first, he was distant. He refused to sit directly beside the other whenever there was any form of event or gathering, such as dinner or a movie. He was stubborn too. Sho wouldn’t do what was asked of him without some form of bribing. He’s still a little like that, but a lot better about it. But now, Sho was a lot more comfortable. In the beginning, while it was hard for him to admit, he really missed Minazuki. Minazuki was someone Sho had been with most of his life, only to suddenly lose him to something that he thought would cure his aching heart. This left an aching feeling within Sho, until Yu began to heal that aching feeling. 

Sho would have his moments while he was with Yu where he was either oddly “affectionate” or extremely stubborn. Often, he managed to be both at the same time, he was full of surprises. Sometimes, Sho would fall asleep on the couch beside Yu, eventually leaning against the silver haired boy. Yu would be careful to remove himself from underneath the redhead gently, covering him with a blanket and shutting off the lights, returning to his own room. 

The upcoming night would prove to be a little bit  _ different. _

It was a little bit after 7 PM, Sho was bound to show up soon, having called in previously. Yu was cooking a dish that he made once in the past, taking note of how much Sho enjoyed it. The dish was referred to as “Tantanmen.” It was somewhat like ramen, a noodle dish that was filled with vegetables, meat, and best of all, a bit of spice. 

Yu’s cooking process was interrupted by a few knocks on the nearby door. They were rough and impatient sounding, as if someone was yelling “Let me in!” Without being verbal. The male stopped everything he was doing before pacing quickly towards the door, unlocking it and opening it. There he was! And … He looked beat. 

“Jesus Sho, are you okay?” Yu said upon his appearance without a proper greeting. His clothes were tattered and he was covered in dirt. It looked as if there were a few scratches on him as well. 

“Getting here was a huge pain in my ass-!” The redhead nearly shouted, letting himself in, passing Yu and plopping himself on the couch.  _ Yikes,  _ he was likely to get the couch dirty as well. 

Paying little mind to it, Yu returned to the kitchen in order to finish up his meal, Sho was still viewable from this destination. “What on Earth happened?” He decided to ask, turning to the stove and carefully stirring the noodles.

“Accidentally bumped into some stranger n’ he decided to pick a fight.” Sho replied tiredly. “It lasted way longer than it should have too.” 

“The shower is open if you need it. There’s an extra set of night-wear on my dresser as well.” Yu said in return, taking another look at the red-haired fellow who was dirtying up his couch. Yu wasn’t particularly worried about Sho due to his admirable physical ability. He was almost certain Sho would win almost every battle he came across. He’d trained, fighting was a passionate thing for him. Even  _ they  _ fought from time to time. It was an enjoyable thing for the two, sometimes Sho would win, sometimes Yu, it was more about having fun than anything.

“Eh? Isn’t dinner going to be done soon?” Sho questioned, looking towards the taller figure in the kitchen. 

“Yes, but if you’re quick, you won’t have to worry about your food getting cold.” Yu replied softly.

“Whatever, don’t rush it either, or I’ll be angry.” Sho stood up left the room, grabbing the clothes and leaving Yu to work on their dinner.

Sho was sure to be quick, rushing to clean himself off so he didn’t miss his meal. It only took him 5 to 10 minutes to at least get a decent washing before drying off and shoving himself into Yu’s spare pajamas. Thankfully he was just in time, Yu was only a few minutes from being completely done.

Time went by fast, dinner was good for the two, Sho, as expected, enjoyed it just as much as he did the last time. Yu did the cleaning while Sho picked out another movie for them to watch. This is how most nights went when they were together. Eat dinner, watch a movie, go to bed, it was a bit repetitive, but relaxing nonetheless. The comfort of each other was enough it seemed. 

“What are we watching tonight?” Yu questioned, drying off the last dish before putting it in it’s designated cabinet.

“Somethin' real scary! I can’t tell you its title or it’ll give it away.” The boy prided excitedly. He was almost like a little kid.

“Ah? Must be something interesting then.” The silver male finished up, setting himself on the couch beside Sho. He prepared himself a blanket in advance, having it already sitting on the arm rest of the furniture. He was prepared for what might happen, as it does sometimes. 

30 minutes into the movie, Sho already seemed exhausted. Today must have been busy for him, not to mention the fight he got in before he arrived. Yu could hardly pay attention to the movie. He was restless, deep down. He wanted off this couch, he wanted fresh air. But for Sho’s sake, he stayed put. He stayed still. 

Every now and then, Sho would make a little comment on the movie, laugh when he thought something was funny, though there wasn’t really anything funny about the particular movie he picked out, Sho’s sense of humor was a little bit different than that of an average person. The comments began to die down as the movie continued, it was clear just how tired he was. The unsettling imagery of the movie seemed to be the only thing keeping the male awake. Yu was still unsure what the title of the movie was, but he’d seen it before. It was made around 2004 or 2005 and despite its age it was a rather decent movie. It was about a doll. Neither Sho  _ or _ Yu thought dolls were very scary, though the movie was able to pull it off. 

It was only shortly before the movie that the redhead fell asleep on the boy, per usual. Yu wasn’t even sure Sho was aware that he was doing it, it happened so many times, he had to be awake at some point during then, right? Could he ever have been faking it? Sho was never like this during his waking hours, it was unusual for him to be affectionate. With a sigh, Yu grabbed the remote from beside him and clicked off the television. He began to slowly remove himself from underneath Sho right before being interrupted- 

Sho’s hand quickly reached up to Yu before he could pull himself out from underneath, despite the exhaustion his grip was tight around his arm. It caused Yu to flinch a little, the unexpected touch sending a wave of shock into him. 

“Don’t move.” Left Sho’s lips. His eyes remained closed. 

Yu sat still, he was tense, scared, perhaps? He felt dizzy. All for what? It was not abnormal for Sho to lay on him. But this time… He was awake. “... Okay.”

The silver-haired male stayed put, adjusting himself so that he was a little more comfortable sitting in that position. Sho stayed where he was. He seemed as relaxed as he would be if he were sleeping. Maybe he really was sleeping …? Yu couldn’t be imagining things, right? Despite just watching a scary movie…?

“Chill out. Your heartbeat is getting annoying.” Sho said, once more keeping his eyes closed.

_ Shit. _ Was it already that obvious? Yu let in a deep breath and leaned his head back, trying to relax more. He’d already been restless before, but now it just felt worse. Could he not enjoy this moment? 

They’d been laying there for a good few minutes, but it felt like hours to Yu. He wondered what Sho was feeling, or even thinking. He wanted this, right? Cool down. That’s right, relax. The boy let out a deep sigh one more time before sinking into the couch, allowing Sho to sink in with him. Arms pulled themselves around the redhead carefully. Sho remained still. 

He was still a bit tense, but he felt that now he could relax a little. His breathing steadied, and so did the fast thumping in his chest. He took the time to study Sho, shifting his head to look upon Sho’s face. His hair had lengthened since they first met, though, not by a whole lot. It looked nice on him. 

Yu admitted to himself in his head, maybe if he were in a better position this may have been comfier. Perhaps he could ask Sho if they could move a little? He didn’t want to disrupt the relaxed body. Yu hoped he wouldn’t have to spend all night like this, as much as he was welcoming to let Sho sleep on him, the couch… was not a comfortable place for Yu. 

With an inhale of confidence, Yu opened his mouth once more to speak. 

“Sho … As much as I would like to lay here, this isn’t very comfortable for me.” 

“Then change positions.” Sho responded, it really seemed like he didn’t want Yu to move. 

“I mean the couch. I’d be happy to lay with you, but- This kind of hurts.” 

Sho sat up, head now turned towards Yu. The redhead lifted a hand and pointed to the bedroom, which was down the hall. “Then leave.” He didn’t seem happy in the slightest,  _ yikes. _

_ “I messed up!” _ Yu thought to himself. He wanted to lay with him, badly, now that it had happened. It was too late now, Sho probably wouldn’t allow him to stay after that. With a hesitant pause, Yu then sighed and nodded his head, letting himself off the couch. “...Alright.” The silver headed boy replied softly. 

Before heading to his room, Yu turned the lights off, first allowing Sho to grab himself the blanket that sat at the edge of the couch and wrap himself in it. It wasn’t long before Yu had shut himself away in his bedroom, getting dressed in his night-wear and laying down. Guilt ran across his mind, not that there was much to feel bad about, but … Sho wasn’t quite the touchy-type. The fact he wanted Yu to stay there with him meant something… No. 

_ “I’m overthinking it.” _ He thought. The boy was having a hard time resting easy. Yu turned to his side, burying half his face into his pillow and shutting his eyes tight. The blanket was warm around him, perhaps he’d concentrate on this instead. 

The blanket was soft, and it was clean too. It had been washed recently, so it smelled nice, a little like a garden, if Yu was to describe it as anything. Yu felt more relaxed now, having something to focus his attention to, even if it wasn’t something that was important. The comfort of his bed would put him fast to sleep. 

Or at least, only for thirty minutes. 

It wasn’t too long after that Yu was awoken by the creaking of his bedroom door, alongside soft footsteps. He sat still in his bed, not making a sound to indicate he was awake. The only person who could have entered his room was Sho, considering he was the only other person in the house. 

The other lightly crawled onto the bed behind Yu, where there was enough room to lay. He didn’t bother getting under the covers, instead huddling close into the male’s back. Yu could feel his breathing against the back of his neck, it was warm and a little heavy. Yu didn’t know whether or not he wanted to say anything to Sho. What if he left? Calm down … it isn’t a big deal. 

About a minute into laying down with the other, Yu finally decided to say something. 

“If you’re cold, you can come under the blanket. It’s big enough for two.” 

Sho didn’t reply, and for about another two minutes he laid completely still. Things felt a little awkward for the two. Maybe Sho genuinely got cold, or he just wanted to be underneath because it was comfortable, he slipped under and huddled back into Yu like before. 

The taller of the two still hadn’t moved. He was nervous, but that aside, he was happy. Would Sho care if Yu turned over and put an arm around him? He was hesitant about it… But eventually the silver haired boy turned over, his head a little above Sho’s, to where Sho’s face was buried into Yu’s chest. Yu pulled the blanket further on top of the two and wrapped his arm around the redhead. His lips curled into a soft smile as he pressed his face into Sho’s hair, he couldn’t quite help it. His hair was soft and since Sho had showered recently, it smelled nice as well. 

“Do you mind this at all..?” Yu asked in some sort of quiet whisper. He wanted to make sure Sho didn’t feel uncomfortable in this situation. 

Again, it took him a while to react, perhaps this was odd for Sho too? Yu knew Sho didn’t have much experience with affection, at least he thought so. “..I don’t.”

  
His answer caused Yu to feel excited, perhaps to an extent he couldn’t sleep. His smile grew bigger while he nuzzled his face closer against the other.  _ “Maybe I could settle for this more often.”  _ He thought to himself. It didn’t take him much longer to drift off. 


End file.
